magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
Such beasts as these come in many shapes and forms, and are the results of magical mingling. Dark sorcerers took it into their own hands to create these creatures, shaping them into powerful companions. The most common '''chimeras' have wings, and two heads, but endless varieties exist. Some of these beings are less pleasant than others, but all are composed of several animals. Twisted together, these new animals hold powers from both races. Born from magic, they have amazing prowess with powers, heightening any spell. They usually reside with their masters, assisting them in their work. Occasionally one can be seen, either on a mission or having decided to make their own way in the world. They get along particularly well with gryphons and manticores, perhaps feeling a common bond in coming from two species. These eggs come into being from their parent's magic, and are granted to those students of magic deemed worthy in the eyes of the chimera. As such, both dark and light magi possess such creatures.'' Egg Several colors merge seamlessly on this egg. Hatchling A little chimera has emerged from this egg with two front limbs of a lion and the back of a baby goat. Instead of the usual two eyes, four eyes regard you curiously, peering at the world from a pair of heads. A tiny goat's head gazes to the left, nubs of horns already beginning to show. The right head is a cub's head, looking at you hungrily, small nose twitching at the scent of food. Tucked close to its body is a pair of wings, perfectly proportioned for its small body. Playfully, it begins chewing at your fingers, teeth sharp against your skin. You decide to hurry and bring it food, feeding one head sweet grass and the other meat. It devours its meal quickly and begins to look around. Given to you from an adult chimera, you had no idea what was inside the egg until it hatched - chimeras can be any mixture of animals. This one is particularly energetic, already climbing to shaky feet and exploring the cave. Adult Fully grown, this chimera is a strange but graceful sight, two different heads emerging seamlessly from the front of a lion. With the courageousness of a lion, agility and horns of an goat, this beast is a powerful companion. It enjoys spending its time in the forest, hunting for treats to eat. Its diet encompasses grass, leafy plants, and small mammals. It's equally comfortable on steep rocky hills, or flying high above the land. You can comfortably fit on its back, and it is a valuable steed. Magis often have chimeras close when performing difficult experiments. Its innate sense of magic makes it invaluable; its mere presence helps a magi control their powers better, and any spell becomes more potent. Chimeras love to spend their time climbing, and claw marks can be seen on most of the trees around The Keep. You can usually find the chimeras with the manticores, basking away contentedly in the sun. Breeding Additional Information *No. 42 *Obtained by breeding: :: Ibex X Manticore *Released: August 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: Chimera was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid, composed of the parts of more than one animal. It is usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head. *Dimorphism: **Males have a mane **Females don't have a mane *Trivia: **Although their Manticore ancestors all possess manes, only male Chimeras bear the manes and long beards. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Goats Category:Felines